Goodbye to Forever
by bluestring
Summary: It's time to say goodbye . . . forever. Will Logan's friends be able to handle his death? If I Die Young,  one shot songfiction. Please read and review.


**Author's Note:** First of all, thank you for those who are reading this. Next, this is such a sad song. Lastly, hope this isn't horrible and I changed some of the lyrics for it to match the story. Hope you enjoy reading :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything familiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song**_

* * *

><p>"Kendall, it's time to go." Mrs. Knight snapped her son out of his thoughts.<p>

"Yeah. I'll get James and Carlos." Kendall walked out of his shared room with Logan and closed the door. He walked to their room and found his friends in a daze just like he was a few minutes ago. He was careful in breaking their thoughts.

"Hey, guys, it's time to go."

James looked up from his mirror and Carlos tore his gaze away from the sunlight that was pouring out from their window. He walked inside and put his eyes on their shoulders.

"Come on. He'd want us there."

With much hesitation, the two boys stood up and went with Kendall to the car. During the car ride, Kendall noticed that Carlos was fiddling with the straps of his helmet and James was looking out of the window apparently searching for something. They arrived in the airport and took their seats. They were able to see Camille but all they gave to acknowledge each other were nods. When it was time for them to leave, they stood up and walked into the airplane. When everyone was settled, the plane finally took off.

They arrived in Minnesota and cold wind with snow welcomed them home. They all took a cab and they were brought to Mrs. Mitchell's house. They stood in front of the house and their heart ached at the mere sight of it. They walked up to the front door and was greeted and invited in by Mrs. Mitchell. During their stay in Minnesota, all of them were to sleep in the Mitchell's residence. That night, they all lay in their beds, eyes wide awake. Silence and sadness filled the house even though it was a star filled sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother<br>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<br>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

* * *

><p>Kendall, Katie, James, Carlos, Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Knight arrived at the place where the funeral would be held. All of those who visited were either wearing white or black. Kendall, James and Carlos passed by their best friend's body and walked away unable to look at him anymore. The next were Mrs. Mitchell and Mrs. Knight.<p>

Mrs. Mitchell closed her eyes for a while, remembering all the memories they had together, no matter how few, before he went to Palm Woods. She never regretted on letting her son join his friends to become famous. But she could never forgive herself for not going there and trying to have more time to be with him.

Mrs. Knight couldn't hold back tears. Logan never was really her son but she considered him as hers. She could never forget the times Logan asked advice from her to help him choose. It was one of those times where she became happy to be a mother that he depended on for an answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sharp knife of a short life, well<br>I've had, just enough time**_

* * *

><p>It was wrong. Everything was wrong, the scene, the occasion, the clothes they were wearing were all wrong. A mother must never feel pain of losing her baby and seeing her baby being buried before herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor, are you sure you did your best?" Mrs. Mitchell asked the doctor who was in charge of Logan's chemotherapy.<em>

"_Yes, Mrs. Mitchell."_

"_Well, it doesn't seem like you did everything you could!" Mrs. Knight almost screamed at the doctor. "Because if you have, he wouldn't have died and by now he's cured!" Tears flowed down her face._

_The doctor was speechless. He couldn't find the right words to comfort the two mothers of his patient._

"_I'm really sorry. I really tried. I did and said everything. It was his choice to stop. I'm very sorry."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom<br>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
>Never known the lovin' of a man<br>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand**_

* * *

><p>Camille Roberts was wearing a black dress and was holding a white rose. Roses are beautiful flowers. Even the thorns on the stem couldn't change the way people look at roses as beautiful. Camille figured that it was the reason why Logan gave her roses because she was like a rose in Logan's eyes, flawed yet beautiful. Roses used to be the sign of Logan's love for her. A red rose beneath pink roses. It meant that amongst all the pretty girls, she was the red rose, the one that was different from the others, the one that he would love forever.<p>

She put the flower on Logan's coffin and placed her hands on the glass wishing that she could hold Logan's face one more time and maybe even kiss him goodbye. She never did give Logan a chance to truly love her, to let her be his forever. It was heartbreaking to think that exactly when she was about to say yes, a white sheet was already being placed on him and all she was able to do was touch his hand before he was taken away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
>The sharp knife of a short life, well,<br>I've had, just enough time**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Camille?"<em>

"_Yeah, Logan?" _

"_If I would die, will you look for another guy to love you?"_

"_Logan, why are you asking that question?"_

"_Just a thought. So . . . would you?"_

"_I don't know. What about you? If I died will you look for another girl?"_

"_No. I'll love you forever."_

Camille leaned closer to the coffin and whispered, "So will I."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So put on your best voice and please sing a song<br>What I never did is done**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Logan?" Carlos called his friend and looked from his Biology book to his friend that stood up from the other couch to go to him.<em>

"_Yeah, Carlitos." He sat down beside Carlos._

_Carlos dropped his book and hugged him so tightly, tears pouring down from his face._

"_I don't want you to die."_

_James and Kendall looked up form their books. Logan got the Latino by his shoulders and straightened him up._

"_Carlos . . ." He sighed, lost for words._

_Kendall stood up from the couch and sat beside Carlos._

"_Logan is not going to die."_

"_Then why did I hear that you told the doctor to stop taking your medicine. If you stop you are going to get really sick and the doctor said that in a few more months you are going to . . . die." He hiccupped._

"_Well," Logan said trying to make the conversation lighter. "At least I would be able to spend some time with you guys before I go, right?"_

"_Logan, why did you ask the doctor to stop your chemotherapy?" James asked with pain in his eyes._

_Logan rubbed the back of his neck before he was able to answer._

"_Guys, to be honest, I'm tired. I'm tired of taking it already. I stopped because if Death would already take me, I don't want to be known as another victim that tried to survive but despite all the efforts, I didn't. No, I want to be known as a person who fought and at the same time enjoyed life with the people he loved whether he would die or not."_

_Everyone was silent until Carlos spoke with the childish innocence Logan was happy he had._

"_If that's the case," Carlos wiped his tears and stood up on the table imitating James by singing._

"_We're gonna shake it up. What are we gonna lose?_

_We're going to make our luck with the life we choose. _

_We're going to do it all. We'll lay it on the line._

_We'll do it with the time we've got and we're gonna live it big time."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar<br>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'<br>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

* * *

><p>The three boys sat in their chairs and their eyes wandered from one person to another.<p>

* * *

><p>James took his eyes off a bearded man and focused to his mirror, looking for answers to his questions. Why did he have to die? Did he have a choice? Everyone has a choice. He looked at his reflection, it was clear but deep down inside he was shattered and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't put himself back together again. He was like a puzzle that could never be completed.<p>

Logan was his puzzle maker even though he himself was a puzzle. Logan built his confidence because it was Logan who would ask advice from him on how to look better in front of Camille. I made him feel completely special.

Being 'The Face' didn't matter to him anymore now that looking at his mirror would only break him.

* * *

><p>Carlos' eyes were on a little girl who was being scolded by her father then afterwards hugged. He was fiddling with the straps of his helmet. His helmet was his protection, the one that made sure that his head won't get hurt. But the pain Carlos felt wasn't only physically but also, at times, emotionally.<p>

Logan was his doctor and he enjoyed being his patient because whenever he would get hurt, Logan always had character band-aids and a lollipop in hand. When it was emotional pain Logan was always there to offer his shoulder and didn't mind if his newly washed shirt would get wet. Sure, at some point, Logan became irritating because he was like a broken record telling him to be careful all the time.

And now that he's gone, Logan's words of caution were more valuable to him than anything else.

* * *

><p>Kendall, on the other hand, was looking around trying to look for something or someone to focus on to make him relax. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he let Logan down. He was supposed to be the one who should've provided strength for Logan to keep on going.<p>

Logan was his source of strength. Logan was the reason why he was stronger. Seeing that brunette go on with chemotherapy even though it was so painful without any complain was so inspiring.

That's why when he heard that Logan was giving up, his heart broke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I die young, bury me in satin<br>Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
>Sink me in the river, at dawn<br>Send me away with the words of a love song**_

* * *

><p>The memory of his death was so vivid in their heads. All of them had the time of their lives playing hockey, going to Fun Burger and going to various places. Then, that night after one concert which Gustavo said was for him, he went backstage and told them to hold him. They saw his chest go up and down slowly as he breathed. He smiled at them and closed his eyes and his chest stopped moving. He was gone forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The ballad of a dove<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them,**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Um, guys, could I ask you a favor?" Logan said to his friends while they were eating in Fun Burger.<em>

"_Sure."_

"_If ever I die, which I am not saying I already am going to, please don't cry. Your tears must be saved for someone or something else. I want my funeral to have no tears shed. And is it all right if you guys sang me a farewell song?"_

"_Ok. We promise."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sharp knife of a short life, well<br>I've had, just enough time**_

* * *

><p>The coffin was slowly being brought down to the ground. Until, it was already covered up with dirt. Everyone started to leave. The three boys were the only ones left standing.<p>

"Guys, we promised Logan we'd sing him goodbye." Kendall said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So put on your best voice and please sing a song<strong>_

* * *

><p>Their voices harmonized as they sang their song 'This is Our Someday'. And when the bridge finally came . . .<p>

"Oh no  
>I don't have all the answers<br>But there is one thing I know for sure, yeah  
>One is good, but four is better<br>It took some time to get here  
>It's better late than never."<p>

They were already having so much fun singing. The song ended and they had to leave. They all said goodbye and walked to the car. A cool breeze passed them and it started to snow. And with that sign, they knew that Logan was happy wherever he was and so were they.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So, how was it? Was it sad? Was it horrible? Only one way to tell me, Please review :)


End file.
